The Reason
by Vilsha SparkClouds
Summary: Anggap saja ini ff untuk merayakan hari jadi Kyusung tanggal 13 April 2014 kemarin. #HappyKyuSungDay #HappyYeKyuDay/Main Cast : Kyuhyun X Yesung/Drabble KyuSung Fanfictions/Romance,Fluff/Rate T


Drabble KyuSung Fanfictions

Main Cast : Kyuhyun X Yesung (KyuSung)

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Desclaimer : ff ini juga saya share di fb. ff ini murni dari otak saya dan pengalaman hidup saya mengenai alasan orang jatuh cinta. Anggap saja ini ff untuk merayakan hari jadi Daddy dan Mommy saya, pada 13 April kemarin. #HappyKyuSungDay! Gak apa lah ya meskipun telat hehe. FF ini juga saya persembahkan untuk para readers setia ff saya, terimakasih karena selama ini sudah mau baca ff abal saya hehe. Love u all :)

**The Reason**

**By Vilsha SparkCloud**

**DLDR AND R&R Please!**

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah pasangan kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih 6 tahun.

Kyuhyun bersimpuh didepan Yesung sembari mengangsurkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati sewarna _peach_ yang berisi cincin yang nampak begitu _elegant._

_"Yesungie, will you marry me?" _ujarnya mantap.

Sementara namja manis yang ada di depannya itu tampak menimang-nimang sesuatu, terlihat jelas dari kerutan di dahinya.

Sedetik kemudian Yesung tersenyum ambigu, "Mengapa kau mencintaiku? beri aku sebuah alasan!" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "_Wae,_ Aku sedang melamarmu. kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu?"

"6 tahun kita bersama, Namun kau tidak pernah menjawab saat aku menanyakan alasan mengapa kau mencintaiku. Sebelum aku menerima lamaranmu, aku ingin tahu terlebih dahulu alasanmu mencintaiku." Lancar, Yesung menjawabnya tanpa ragu.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Hah..." dan menghela nafas setelahnya. _Namja-_nya ini sangat Kekanakan memang, tapi itulah Yesung.

Hal ini sudah sering mereka bahas, dan selalu berakhir dengan Yesung yang merajuk karena kyuhyun tak pernah mau atau lebih tepatnya tak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya. Hei, bukankah saat jatuh cinta, kau juga tak pernah tau alasan pastinya? Hal itu wajar, Tentu saja!

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya!" Kyuhyun mengalah, ia tak mau hari _- yang seharusnya menjadi -_ bersejarah ini rusak begitu saja akibat pertengaran akan hal konyol seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mendengar itu, Yesung tersenyum manis.

"Aku mencintaimu karena wajahmu yang manis bahkan menurutku kau sangat cantik bagiku, kulit putihmu yang yang mulus dan sehalus susu, dan bibir _cherry_-mu yang selalu membuatku melayang saat menciumnya, serta mata indahmu yang selalu menatapku dengan sejuta cinta di hatimu" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan menerawang, tatapannya tertuju pada langit senja di sore itu.

Yesung tersipu, pipinya terasa memanas. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya melayang ke angkasa. namun sejatinya, namja manis itu tak menyadari, bahwa apalah arti sebuah kata tanpa pembuktian yang jelas. Yang selama ini Kyuhyun lakukan namun tak pernah ia sadari. Ckck, Terlalu!

Yesung berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun, "Tak usah ku jawab pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" ucapnya dan kemudian mencium bibir kyuhyun singkat.

**_The Reason Is You 'KyuSung'_**

Satu minggu sebelum Pernikahannya, Yesung mengalami kecelakakan, mobil yang di kendarainya terbakar setelah menabrak pembatas jalan. Beruntung namja manis itu bisa diselamatkan, namun kecelakaan na'as tersebut mengakibatkan hampir sebagian tubuhnya terkena luka bakar dan kehilangan pengelihatannya karena benturan keras di pelipis_ namja_ manis itu.

Hal itu jelas menghantam psikis Yesung. Kini _namja_ bermarga _Kim_ itu tengah berbaring di ranjang pesakitan ruang _VVIP_ sebuah rumah sakit ternama di _Seoul._ Lelehan air matanya terus menghiasi wajah yang kini tak seindah dulu, karena sebagian wajahnya terkena luka bakar akibat kecelakaan tempo hari.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar inap Yesung, Sungguh _namja_ tampan itu begitu terpuruk.

"Kyuuu~" ujar yesung, tangannya mengapai-gapai udara. berharap kyuhyun menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Yesung. menciumnya. kemudian berkata.

"Jika aku mencintamu karena karena wajahmu yang manis dan cantik itu, lalu sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu jika wajahmu kini tak semanis dan secantik dulu?" Dengan nada dingin Kyuhyun mengatakannya.

Yesung tercekat.

"Jika aku mencintaimu karena kulit putihmu yang mulus dan sehalus susu, lalu sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu dengan sekujur luka bakar di sebagian tubuh dan wajahmu?"

Yesung menangis mendengarnya, dirinya serasa tercekik. Sesak.

"Jika aku mencintaimu karena bibir _cherry_-mu yang selalu membuatku melayang saat menciumnya, serta mata indahmu yang selalu menatapku dengan sejuta cinta di hatimu. Lalu sekarang, bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu dengan kondisimu yang buta dan pasti tak dapat menatapku penuh cinta, serta bibir _cherry_-mu yang tak semenarik dulu?"

Yesung semakin bingung di buatnya, apa tujuan Kyuhyun mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu padanya?!

"Katakan? bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu jika memang benar alasan bodoh itu yang membuatku mencintaimu!" Jeda, "Sayang, dengarkan, aku tak pernah punya alasan untuk mencintaimu. Karena pada dasarnya aku memang tak pernah tahu mengapa aku mencintaimu, Yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau, dirimu. Yesungku dengan segala hal yang ada pada dirimu, yang mempesonaku dan menarikku untuk tak berpaling mencintaimu, Sayang kaulah alasan yang sesungguhnya." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa keraguan didalamnya. _Caramel_ Kyuhyun tampak berkaca-kaca. berbeda dengan Yesung yang tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Cukup. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sungguh menamparnya habis tak bersisa. Bodohnya ia, menganggap cinta Kyuhyun semudah dan sekecil itu.

**_The Reason Is You 'KyuSung'_**

Cahaya mentari pagi menelusup, masuk melalui celah jendela kamar _mansion_ megah kediaman keluarga Cho**. **Didalamnya terlihat pasangan pengantim baru yang masih bergumul di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh _naked _keduanya.

Satu namja tampan yang masih setia menutup matanya**, **dan yang satunya lagi**-**

Yesung telah terbangun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, memandang wajah damai Kyuhyun didepannya yang masih memeluknya _posessive_. setelah meraba wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya sendiri, bahwa tak terjadi sesuatu terhadap tubuhnya itu. Namun, namja mais itu kini tengah menangis, air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Hanya Mimpi, Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya lega. senyata itu kah mimpinya barusan? tak berapa lama ia berhambur memeluk kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami, mengirup aroma _manly _khas Kyuhyun yang selalu di sukainya.

Merasa basah pada bagian dadanya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Yesung tengah memeluknya erat.

"Sayang, ada apa heum?" tanyanya lembut sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Namun sang namja manis semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Ani, _hanya bermimpi buruk_, _Kyuu~ tak perlu berbagai alasan mengapa kau mencintaiku, hanya cintai aku dengan seluruh hatimu dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku, apapun yang terjadi" mohonnya. kini mereka saling menyelami manik masing-masing.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Iya sayang, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau, dirimu. Yesungku dengan segala hal pada dirimu, yang mempesonaku dan menarikku untuk tak berpaling mencintaimu, Sayang kaulah alasan yang sesungguhnya. tak ada yang lain" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mengelus pipi mulus istrinya. "_Saranghae~" _lanjutnya.

"_Nado Kyuu, Jeongmal manhi saranghada" _

'Cup'

Yesung mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lagi" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung.

'Cup'

"Lagi"

'Cup'

"Lagi"

_"YAKK!"_

"Sepertinya Bercinta di pagi hari sangat menyenangkan?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Yesung dengan pandangan 'lapar'

"Yak, Aish"

"Hahahahahaha~ " Tawa keduanya mengelegar memenuhi setiap sudut _mansion_ mewahnya.

**HAPPY END**!

**A/N : **

Yayyyy... akhir yang bahagia bukan? Cinta memang tak selalu mebutuhkan sebuah alasan, Rite?

Gak tau ini termasuk drabble ato enggak cz lewat dari 500 kata hohoho

#HappyKyusungDay... semoga daddy and mommy semakin mencintai satu sama lain kkk^^


End file.
